Adaptación
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Killer siempre había estado a su lado, leal sin importar las circunstancias, y eso no era algo que fuese a cambiar. Ni siquiera por perder un estúpido brazo o acabar lleno de heridas. Kid x Killer


Por fin, por increíble que parezca, he terminado uno de los one-shots :D Tengo un par más empezados, pero eso ya veremos cómo va.

De momento, este es el que ganó **Korone Lobstar** por dejar el review número 50 en Cartas desde el mundo, hace ya ni se sabe.

Es un Kid x Killer, como querías, pero hay una parte de la idea que no he logrado poner, todos los intentos que hacía quedaban a muy OoC o la escena parecía forzada. Aún así, espero que te guste :) La verdad es que yo estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado final.

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, y os aseguro que, con el impresionante trabajo que hace, no quisiera que fuera de otra forma. Y yo sigo sin ganar ni un céntimo con esto.

Algunas notas al final.

* * *

**Adaptación**

Eustass Kid despertó, abriendo pesadamente los párpados y exponiendo sus ojos a la escasa luz de la habitación. Oscura, con un suave brillo que no permitía discernir colores.

La luna.

_¿Es de noche?_ Pensó el pirata pelirrojo, desconcertado por un momento, hasta que los recuerdos volvieron a su mente en una ráfaga rápida de imágenes que, a pesar de su velocidad, cobraron perfecto sentido en su cabeza.

La isla con el castillo que Kid había querido como base.

Los piratas que lo habían estado ocupando.

Una batalla.

El cabrón del otro capitán con más poder del que Kid había imaginado.

Kid se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, al muñón cubierto de vendas donde su brazo había conectado hasta hacía… ¿qué? ¿Horas? ¿Un día, dos?

Si Killer no se hubiese metido, el otro capitán habría matado a Kid aprovechando la distracción del pelirrojo por el shock de haber perdido el brazo.

_¡Killer!_

Kid se sentó en la cama de golpe, ignorando la oleada de dolor que eso mandó por todo su cuerpo.

Killer lo había protegido, sí, pero su amigo había estado herido ya entonces, y para cuando Kid había empalado al otro capitán con todo el metal del campo de batalla el rubio había estado tirado en el suelo. _Inmóvil y cubierto de sangre._

Kid vio que estaba en su camarote, y recordó que una de las pocas cosas en que se había fijado antes de perder el sentido tras la batalla era en que casi toda la tripulación estaba hecha polvo. Que el doctor hubiese sido de los menos heridos era probablemente el mayor golpe de suerte que habían tenido en toda la batalla. La enfermería estaría llena, y por eso Kid estaba en su camarote. Eso quería decir…

Girando la cabeza, Kid se sintió inmensamente aliviado al ver al hombre rubio tumbado en el otro lado de la enorme cama, las mantas cubriendo hasta medio pecho su cuerpo aparentemente desnudo salvo por las vendas envolviendo su torso, su rostro libre de la máscara como solía estarlo solo al dormir, y una respiración lenta pero regular haciendo subir y bajar su pecho según el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones.

Kid suspiró, a pesar de que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento.

Si Killer estaba allí eso quería decir que no corría peligro.

Alargando su brazo restante, Kid apartó un mechón rubio del rostro del otro y le rozó la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Ese pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para despertar a Killer. El hombre siempre había tenido el sueño muy ligero.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, entonces el mayor habló.

-Así que sigo vivo.

Kid resopló, liberando en el gesto toda la tensión que había sentido en forma de mofa.

-Como si un capullo así fuera a poder matarte.

La boca era la única parte del rostro de Killer que su cabello no alcanzaba a cubrir, y Kid pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa que apareció en ella.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No!

Killer no se rio, pero Kid tuvo la sensación de que en su cabeza lo estaba haciendo.

-Claro.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Cuando Killer habló, lo que dijo no era algo que Kid se esperase escuchar.

-¿Sabes? Durante los últimos meses he estado pensando que te habías vuelto lo bastante fuerte como para no necesitar mi ayuda, pero parece que me equivocaba.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, me las habría apañado perfectamente solo.

Esta vez Killer sí se rio.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

_Kid apretó los dientes, apoyando las manos en el suelo bajo su cabeza y, alzando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, lanzó una patada al aire que golpeó a uno de los hombres en la cara._

_Esos hijos de puta lo habían atacado para quitarle su metal y venderlo, pensando que un crío con un montón de trozos de diferentes materiales en uno de los callejones de la ciudad sería una presa fácil._

Ja, imbéciles._ Pensó el niño pelirrojo, poniéndose en pie de un salto y dándole un puñetazo a otro hombre en la boca del estómago._

_Ese metal era suyo, lo necesitaba para poder construir cosas con él y, cuando se quedaba sin dinero del que a veces robaba, podía vender un poco para comprar comida._

_No iba a dejar que un grupo de debiluchos pretendiendo ser tíos duros se lo robase._

_Daba igual que aún quedasen seis en pie, que apenas les llegase a la cintura a muchos de ellos o que su cuerpo estuviese ya lleno de moretones y algún que otro corte._

_A Kid ni se le pasó por la cabeza que apenas tenía posibilidades de ganar esa pelea._

_Una patada en el pecho lo tiró de nuevo al suelo, y el hombre que lo había golpeado alzó una oxidada espada sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia. El hombre se quedó quieto por un momento y su boca se abrió en un grito mudo, sangre saliendo de ésta instantes antes de que se desplomara, su cuerpo no aplastando el de Kid por escasos milímetros._

_Detrás de donde había estado el hombre, Kid vio a un chico rubio, unos años mayor que él, sosteniendo dos espadas en bastante mejor estado que las armas de los hombres. Otro de los hombres estaba también en el suelo, un profundo corte recorriendo su pecho de lado a lado._

_-¡¿Quién coño eres tú?! -Gritó uno de los adultos restantes, alarmado. _

_El chico no respondió, y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, que apenas pudo esquivar la primera estocada solo para caer víctima de la segunda._

_Decidiendo dejar su desconcierto para más adelante, Kid aprovechó la confusión para ponerse en pie de nuevo y empujar al hombre más cercano con tanta fuerza que este se fracturó el cráneo al impactar contra el suelo._

_Los dos hombres que quedaban intentaron huir, pero el primero recibió un corte en la espalda que lo hizo caer, y el segundo se llevó tantos golpes y tan deprisa que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar y defenderse antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Una vez quedó claro que ninguno de sus atacantes iba a moverse de nuevo, Kid se giró hacia el chico rubio._

_-No necesitaba tu ayuda._

_El rostro del otro estaba cubierto por un excesivamente largo flequillo, así que Kid tuvo que esperar a que este hablara para saber su reacción al comentario._

_No fue la respuesta que quería escuchar._

_-¿En serio? No parecía que fueras a esquivar esa espada._

_El rostro de Kid se puso rojo como un tomate._

_-¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Solo estaba esperando el mejor momento!_

_El chico rubio resopló, y Kid se encendió aún más al darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él._

_-¡¿Y por qué coño te has metido, eh imbécil?!_

_El otro movió la cabeza de una forma que pareció que estaba mirando a su alrededor, a los diez cuerpos de adultos, algunos de ellos armados, esparcidos por el suelo._

_-Me ha parecido interesante._

_Kid desvió la mirada, negándose a admitir que se había ruborizado, y se dio la vuelta._

_-Como sea. Lárgate._

_Y se fue a recoger sus cosas._

_Con ese desastre ahora tendría que encontrar otro sitio en el que vivir._

* * *

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso ahora? -Preguntó Kid cuando Killer no dijo nada más, limitándose a mirar al frente.

-He soñado con ello -reconoció el rubio, y Kid bufó.

-Vaya mierda de sueño.

Killer giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y aunque Kid seguía sin poder verle los ojos, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando. Chasqueó la lengua.

-Era un crío entonces, claro que necesitaba ayuda.

Los labios de Killer se extendieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es eso lo que decías entonces.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada, algo a lo que Killer había sido inmune desde el primer momento.

* * *

_La mano de Kid se alzó por reflejo y paró el objeto que había ido volando a gran velocidad hacia su rostro poco antes de que lo golpeara. Abrió el puño y el músculo sobre el que debería haber habido una ceja en el lado derecho de su cara tembló al ver un paquete de galletas._

_-Tienes buenos reflejos._

_Kid levantó la cabeza para ver a un chico de trece o catorce años, bastante más alto que él, alto y algo flacucho aunque el músculo era visible en sus brazos descubiertos por la manga corta de su camisa, con cabello rubio largo cuyo flequillo le cubría buena parte de la cara._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, capullo? –Gruñó Kid, dedicándole su mejor mirada asesina. El chico lo ignoró y comenzó a acercarse a él._

_-Te escondes bien, me ha costado encontrarte._

_-¿Y para qué coño me buscabas? –Exigió saber Kid, aún molesto por la humillación que había supuesto recibir la ayuda del rubio una semana atrás._

_El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las cajas de madera que Kid había reunido para improvisar los límites de su refugio._

_-Me pareces un crío interesante._

_-¡No soy un crío!_

_Silencio siguió a ese comentario._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-… Nueve._

_La primera sonrisa que le había visto nunca estiró los labios del rubio._

_-Crío._

_-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡¿Qué haces aquí dando por saco?! Vete a jugar con tus amigos pijos y déjame en paz._

_El chico giró la cabeza en su dirección._

_-¿Amigos pijos?_

_Kid paseó una mirada despectiva por su cuerpo, dedicando especial atención a su ropa sin ningún desgarro y su pelo perfectamente limpio a pesar de lo largo y espeso que era._

_-Tú no vives en la calle._

_-Que tenga casa y unos padres que se preocupan por mí no me convierte en pijo._

_-¿No? ¿Entonces qué eres?_

_El rubio se encogió de hombros._

_-El chico raro que da miedo a los demás, supongo. Lo de jugar con espadas de verdad no es muy popular entre los demás chicos del pueblo._

_Kid resopló, por primera vez divertido._

_-Así que eres un puto psicópata. Estupendo._

_El mayor ladeó la cabeza._

_-No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar._

_Se miraron, o por lo menos Kid estaba convencido de que se estaban mirando, y ambos comenzaron a reírse al mismo tiempo._

_Cuando se calmaron, se quedarón en silencio y Kid abrió el paquete de galletas, comenzando a llevárselas a la boca a más velocidad de la que probablemente debería. Hacía meses que no comía dulce._

_-Kid._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Me llamo Kid, Eustass Kid. Haz una puta broma con ello y te arrancaré los riñones y te los haré tragar._

_-Killer. Aplícate la misma amenaza._

* * *

-No lo habrías admitido nunca, eras un enano engreído.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué coño quieres decir?

-Tardaste meses en fiarte de mí lo bastante para no estar siempre en guardia conmigo.

Kid sonrió al recordar cómo, durante los primeros meses en que Killer insistió en visitar su escondite a pesar de sus constantes amenazas de muertes violentas y pérdidas de órganos, Kid había tenido siempre a mano a daga con la que se había hecho después del incidente con aquellos capullos. Habría sido una masacre si se hubiesen peleado entonces.

* * *

_-Eh, mueve el culo –ordenó Kid un día, plantándose delante de Killer con los brazos cruzados._

_El rubio levantó la cabeza._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Si vas a pasarte el día aquí lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudar. Vamos a por materiales._

_-¿A robarlos? –Preguntó Killer, pero se puso en pie de todos modos._

_-Yo no robo, imbécil, solo cojo lo que la gente se deja sin vigilancia._

_-Claro, claro, ¿y la diferencia es…?_

_-Que no soy un vulgar ladrón. Yo voy a ser pirata._

_Ya habían comenzado a caminar fuera del callejón que se había convertido en casa de Kid durante los últimos ocho meses._

_-¿Pirata? ¿En serio?_

_Kid sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Pienso entrar en el Grand Line, encontrar One Piece y convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas._

_Los labios de Killer se abrieron, formando una pequeña 'o' por un momento antes de estirarse en una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Eso es ambicioso._

_-¿Algún problema? –Gruñó Kid, poniéndose a la defensiva. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los imbéciles a los que tenía que meter una paliza por reírse de su sueño._

_-No. ¿Entonces vas a tener tu propia tripulación?_

_-Pues claro._

_-Eso está bien, Capitán._

_-¿Capitán? –Preguntó Kid, no muy seguro de haber entendido bien lo que el otro pretendía._

_Killer se encogió de hombros._

_-Vas a necesitar a alguien con más autocontrol que un perro rabioso para llegar a alguna parte._

_-¡Oye! –Gritó Kid, y le dio un nada controlado puñetazo en el brazo-. No puedes hablarle así a tu capitán, imbécil._

* * *

Killer se incorporó en la cama, sentándose con cuidado sobre el colchón. Kid miró su torso cubierto en vendas y se negó a prestar atención al evidente esfuerzo que le había costado al rubio hacer ese movimiento tan simple.

La cabeza del rubio se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo y Kid, sabiendo lo que estaba mirando, levantó la mano derecha y cubrió con ella el muñón del que había salido su brazo izquierdo hasta hacía muy poco tiempo.

-Esto es solo un inconveniente –dijo.

Killer ladeó la cabeza.

-Tal vez. Después de todo hay un Yonkou con un solo brazo, puede haber un Rey de los Piratas también.

Los ojos de Kid se abrieron ligeramente ante ese comentario. Nunca admitiría que, en cierto sentido, lo que más le molestaba de haber perdido el brazo no era el miembro en sí, sino la posibilidad de que la gente creyera que iba a tener menos posibilidades de cumplir su sueño por ello.

Sonrió.

Killer siempre había sido leal, era algo con lo que podía contar en cualquier momento.

* * *

_-¡Joder! –Exclamó Kid-. ¡Ve con más cuidado, coño!_

_-No tendría que ir con cuidado si no te empeñaras en hacer gilipolleces suicidas –dijo Killer, apretando aún más la venda alrededor del muslo de Kid e ignorando el siseo de protesta del pelirrojo-. En serio, ¿a quién coño se le ocurre atacar a un capitán pirata con una recompensa de quince millones por su cabeza?_

_-Pero he ganado, ¿no? –Espetó Kid, a la defensiva._

_Se había acercado a esos piratas con la intención de averiguar un poco cómo funcionaba una tripulación para tener más idea cuando llegase la hora de zarpar, pero ese capullo lo había mirado despectivamente y se había referido a él como 'crío'. A sus dieciséis años, para Kid eso significaba matar al imbécil con los cojones de insultarlo, y eso había hecho._

_-Los marines no nos han cogido por los pelos, pero van a estar buscando unos días aún._

_-Ya lo sé, solo tenemos que ir con cuidado –dijo Kid, mirando detrás de su amigo, donde una máscara metálica blanca y azul descansaba inocentemente en una de las cajas-. En serio, si no estuvieses tan obsesionado con que no nos descubran sería todo más fácil –protestó Kid, pero ambos sabían que no lo estaba acusando de nada. Tal vez no entendiera la insistencia en sí de su amigo, pero sí comprendía los motivos detrás de esta, y eran algo que Kid no solo no iba a reprocharle, sino que se alegraba de que existiera._

_Eran una prueba de lo leal que podía llegar a ser Killer._

_Por muy sádico que fuera a veces, por mucho que disfrutase de la violencia y la muerte, Killer nunca traicionaría a las personas que de verdad importaban. Por eso se movían a escondidas en los preparativos, por eso huían antes de ser descubiertos. Por eso Kid le había hecho la máscara. La madre de Killer, pues su padre había muerto unos años atrás, ya no estaba muy bien de salud. A la mujer le quedaban apenas unos años de vida, era una buena persona, Kid la conocía, y Killer no quería añadir a su sufrimiento el conocimiento de que su hijo había asesinado ya a decenas de personas y estaba en camino de convertirse en un sanguinario pirata._

_Mientras esperaban a que el tiempo actuase, ellos aprovecharían para volverse más fuertes._

_-Esta vez ha valido la pena –dijo Killer, la cabeza girada hacia otra caja diferente a la que tenía su máscara encima._

_Kid siguió la dirección en la que su rostro apuntaba y sus ojos se posaron en la extraña fruta con piel morada y extraños patrones en espiral en ella._

_-Sí._

_-¿Vas a hacerlo?_

_-Eso ni lo dudes. Aunque quiero alcohol para luego, he oído que estas cosas saben a mierda._

* * *

-Oye, Killer –habló Kid al cabo de un rato.

-Dime.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Le preguntó, señalando con su única mano el pecho del rubio.

Killer inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

-No demasiado, la verdad.

-Bien.

Kid se movió sobre la cama tan deprisa como sus propias heridas le permitieron y empujó a Killer de nuevo a una posición tumbada sobre el colchón.

-Hazme una paja –ordenó,

-¿Ahora?

Kid subió la mano del pecho de Killer a su cuello y apretó ligeramente,

-Ahora. Sabes que no soporto que estés a punto de palmarla, Me pongo enfermo solo de pensar en lo que me costaría encontrarte un sustituto.

Killer sonrió.

-Claro, no debe haber mucha gente capaz de controlarte un poco.

Kid apretó un poco más.

-Hazlo.

Sonrió al notar una de las manos de su subordinado en su ya ligeramente erecta polla.

* * *

_Los hombros de Killer se tensaron bajo las manos de Kid, sus labios paralizados bajo los del pelirrojo por un momento antes de, tentativamente, comenzar a moverse en el torpe beso que Kid le estaba dando._

_Cuando el más joven se separó, Killer aprovechó para preguntar:_

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Me apetece follar, y no quiero gastarme el dinero en una puta._

_-¿Así que vienes a mí?_

_Kid tuvo la sensación de que esta vez había conseguido ofender a Killer. Se encogió de hombros y de dedico su característica sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué no? Eres mi subordinado, confío en ti y estás bueno, ¿por qué no iba a querer acostarme contigo?_

_-¿No has pensado que a lo mejor yo no quiero hacerlo?_

_-¿No quieres? –Preguntó Kid-. Sé que te gustan los tíos, te he visto llevarte a más de uno a un callejón._

_-¿Y? Esos tíos tenían experiencia._

_Kid lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Besas como una aspiradora._

_Kid lo empujó contra la pared, las manos apretándole los hombros y le dirigió una mirada muy molesta, por fin sin el inconveniente de ser más bajo que Killer ya que hacía unos meses que había crecido más que él._

_-Entonces enséñame. ¿No se supone que estás aquí para evitar que haga el gilipollas? –Y volvió a estampar sus labios contra los de Killer, gruñendo cuando este se apartó._

_-No hagas tanta fuerza, esto no es un combate._

* * *

-Para –ordenó Kid, y la mano de Killer se detuvo.

Con el pie tiró de la sábana para apartarla por completo y que dejase de cubrir al otro de cintura para abajo.

Bajó la cabeza para capturar los labios de Killer en un lento pero demandante beso que al que el rubio correspondió, separando los labios y dejando que la lengua de Kid se moviese a voluntad dentro de su boca y contra su propia lengua,

Kid se separó un momento.

-Abre las piernas –ordenó y volvió a asaltar su boca.

Killer obedeció, separando las piernas de forma que Kid pudiese acomodarse entre ellas. La mano del pelirrojo bajó por su pecho, deteniéndose para apretar uno de sus pezones entre dos de sus dedos hasta endurecerlo, siguió bajando por su estómago, apenas rozó la erección del rubio y finalmente levantó la mano del cuerpo de este para llevarla a su propia polla, de la que recogió el líquido preseminal que ahí estaba para cubrir dos de sus dedos con él.

Los llevó a la entrada de Killer y los metió dentro sin preámbulos, sonriendo en el beso y separándose al notar la facilidad con la que habían entrado.

-Pues parece que no llevamos tanto inconscientes si aún no te has recuperado de la última vez.

Killer movió las caderas, haciendo que los dedos de Kid se moviesen dentro de él.

-¿Y qué importa eso?

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no mucho. Más rápido iremos.

Retiró los dedos y fue a levantar las piernas de Killer para ponerse en posición. Se quedó quiero, prácticamente helado, cuando solo una mano entró en contato con la piel del rubio.

_Mierda. Joder._

Por un momento no solo se había olvidado de que ahora solo tenía un brazo, sino que había _sentido_ el brazo izquierdo como si de verdad estuviese ahí. Había oído que eso pasaba, pero no era algo en lo que pensase demasiado.

Las piernas de Killer rodeándolo por la cintura lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Kid, sorprendido por un momento, levantó la mano y la llevóa la mejilla de Killer, acariciándola lentamente al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo, embistiendo hacia delante con las caderas y entrando en él de golpe. Killer jadeó contra sus labios y Kid sonrió.

Aquello era algo que solo Killer había sido capaz de hacer en toda su vida, hacerlo sentir mejor, ayudarlo a salir de cualquier problema que tuviera sin llegar a decir ni una sola palabra de ánimo o apoyo, simplemente por estar ahí.

Y esta vez no sería diferente. A Kid no le cabía duda de que adaptarse a vivir con un solo brazo iba a ser complicado, de que iba a tener problemas con ello, pero en ese momento, moviéndose dentro de Killer, con las piernas del rubio rodeándole la cintura, un brazo alrededor del cuello y el otro acariciando lentamente el muñón mientras ambos se besaban, no tuvo ninguna duda de que iba a conseguirlo.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas si no era capaz de superar una tontería así?

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, ahora que ya lo habéis leído, voy a explicar algunas de las teorías en las que me he basado para escribir esto:

- Viendo los dibujos que hizo Oda de los supernovas como niños, Kid me recuerda bastante a cómo eran ace, Luffy o Sabo de pequeños, y yendo con la ropa sucia o remendada, sería una posibilidad que viviera en la calle y se cuidase solo. Lo del metal lo he puesto porque en la imagen lo vemos con una especie de robot en la mano.

- En cuanto a Killer, lo vemos sentado en una mesa de madera comiéndose un plato de pasta. De la escena se sacan varias cosas. Empezamos por la comida en sí, lo que da a entender que al menos dinero para comer bien tenía. Su ropa, o lo que vemos de ella, está en buen estado. En cuanto a la mesa y la silla, no parecen de muy buena calidad, pero a la vez las vemos en buenas condiciones. Todo esto me hace pensar que Killer podría ser de una familia humilde pero que podía sobrevivir bien. Como ya tenemos un buen repertorio de personajes con historias familiares trágicas, he decidido ponerle unos buenos padres que no acaban asesinados.

Espero que os haya gustado mi primer intento con la pareja :)


End file.
